The Right One
by X-HT
Summary: Umi was never the right person for Kotori. She could never compare to Honoka. She couldn't be the one to stop Kotori from studying abroad.


Umi always knew that she wasn't the one. She knew since the day they first met.

They were childhood friends. That was the way the three of them always were. They were _best friends_. Even in their group of nine, they were closer to each other than they were to the others. But the definition of a "best friend" implies that there can only truly be one. If two are "best," then they are equal, and there would be no better one. But they weren't. Umi would never be equal to Honoka.

She saw them playing together when she was young. It wasn't only because of the fact that she was shy; she didn't want to disrupt what they had. Umi's childhood friends were already close with each other before she joined them. They were kind enough to let her in, but it was that very kindness that made her heart ache.

Kotori always looked at Honoka differently. She was kind to everyone, but Honoka was the only one she spoiled all the time. Her feelings for their group leader were simply deeper.

Umi wished that she could receive the same affection as Honoka. She wished that Kotori could look at her a little differently too.

But Honoka was the one. Kotori was always more energetic around her, and less reserved. Her interactions with Umi were intimate, but they just weren't on the same level. It was Honoka that Kotori always turned to first.

It was understandable since her hyperactive childhood friend was the link between them. Umi was grateful for that.

"I don't think she's been acting strange," Honoka had said, "Did she tell you something?"

 _If only she would._

Was she just paranoid? But it seemed like something _was_ bothering the girl in question. If that was the case, then surely Kotori would have told them by now—no, she would have at least told _Honoka_.

The day of their performance on the school roof, Honoka had collapsed. It came as a shock to everyone, and they all worried about her. Even so, Kotori's frantic voice as tears threatened to spill over clearly showed that her level of concern was far above Umi's.

When Kotori finally told Umi about her opportunity to study fashion, the latter was surprised that she found out first, though she knew the reason why. She now had one small victory over Honoka, but it didn't give her any sense of satisfaction.

"It'll just get more and more painful the longer you put it off."

"I know."

"You've already decided, right?"

"Yeah." Kotori responded as she turned to face Umi. Upon making eye contact, Umi already knew what the other girl wanted to say. Her painful gaze said it all.

"But I don't know what Honoka-chan would have said if I talked to her about it before I made up my mind. When I think about that, it becomes so hard to tell her."

Kotori looked down at her lap again while Umi kept her eyes on her friend. The regret evident in her shaky voice sent a sharp sting to Umi's heart.

Kotori had made her decision before telling her. Umi didn't weigh on Kotori's mind as much as Honoka did; she wasn't important enough for her to consider her choice. It was always ' _What would Honoka-chan say?'_ It was never ' _What would Umi-chan say?'_

At the party in the clubroom, she tried to get Kotori to tell the other members. "Now isn't a good time," she said. It was true, but Umi couldn't shake the frustration that Kotori would always give in to Honoka, but never to her.

She called for everyone's attention, determined to let them know.

"I know this is unexpected, but Kotori will be going abroad to study."

Honoka's expression quickly changed from confusion into shock. Umi didn't stop, "She's leaving Japan in two weeks."

Kotori explained herself and Umi backed her up by providing justification that telling them earlier was bad timing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Honoka's voice took on a serious tone—one that she rarely used—as she made her way towards the two. She glared at Kotori and didn't look at Umi until she said, "There was the school festival performance to consider."

"You knew about it." The way she said it irked Umi inside. Honoka made it seem like she shouldn't know such things without _her_ knowing. Both Umi and Kotori slightly recoiled at the comment.

 _Only because she couldn't bring herself to tell you._

Honoka crouched and took Kotori's hands in her own. "Why didn't you tell me? I get that you couldn't announce it because of our show. But Umi-chan, you, and I have always been together!"

Umi stayed quiet in her spot, choosing to not say anything at the words that hurt her even more.

"I tried to tell you a bunch of times. But you were so focused on the live show. Love Live was the only thing on your mind." Halfway through, Kotori's voice faltered as it got harder to speak to her most important person. "I was going to ask you to help me decide."

Only Honoka's opinion mattered. Only hers would make the difference.

"I wanted to discuss it with you before anyone else! After all, you were my first friend! You've always been there for me as a friend! Of course… Of course I wanted to tell you!"

Umi felt her heart break upon hearing it herself.

Kotori ran off with tears in her eyes, not stopping when Honoka yelled after her.

"It seems she struggled to make a decision for a long time. Actually, I'd go so far as to say she didn't want to go. She was always thinking about you, wondering what you'd say if she asked you. Please try to understand how she feels."

* * *

"I quit. I quit being a school idol."

At first, she was just as shocked as the others. As Honoka started moving towards the door of the rooftop, Umi came to her senses, driven by her pent-up frustration and bitterness towards the girl who seemed to not care about Kotori's decision.

She ran towards Honoka and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her so that they were facing each other, and delivered a harsh slap before the other girl could react.

Her childhood friend was shaking. Umi's right hand trembled from the impact and rage she felt.

"I never knew you were that kind of person. You're terrible. You're… a terrible person."

* * *

"Umi-chan, welcome!" The smile that greeted her was different from how it usually was. "Did you turn her down, too?"

"What is it? Why can't you continue?"

"I became a school idol only because you and Honoka asked me."

The two talked about a topic that was all too familiar, the reason why they were in this situation. Umi took a step towards her, "Kotori… Are you really going to study abroad?"

"Eh?" Kotori seemed surprised at the question with the obvious answer.

"I'm…" Umi didn't complete her thought—she couldn't. She turned around as Kotori softly said her name, "No, never mind."

She wanted to stop Kotori from leaving. She knew the decision was already made, yet she didn't want her to go.

"It's too late. I can't turn back now." Umi could tell without looking that Kotori had a desperate smile on her face, wanting to believe that everything would be fine.

"I know."

No. Umi knew that while it was too late for her, it wasn't for a certain other person. She could probably stop Kotori, but it wouldn't be right. If she succeeded, then Kotori would stay out of reluctance and guilt. Only one person could truly get her to stay. And for that person to do so, Umi had to put aside her feelings. She could only accept the pain that followed.

* * *

She wanted to go with Honoka to the airport. There wasn't a particular reason why she should stay at the school since the other six would be there too. But it would ruin the moment.

Umi was always the outsider in their trio. She decided it was better to leave the two alone. Kotori would surely appreciate Honoka's presence more than hers.

And Umi was willing to do anything to make Kotori happy, even if she wasn't the right one for her.


End file.
